Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style)
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story". It appeared on YouTube on September 21, 2015. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Buzz Lightyear - Jimmy Neutron *Mr. Potato Head - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Slinky Dog - Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) *Rex - SpongeBob SquarePants *Hamm - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Bo Peep - Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) *Sarge - Jorgen Von Strangle (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Fairies *Andy Davis - Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians) *Mrs. Davis - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Molly Davis - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Sid Phillips - Snotty Boy (Barnyard) *Hannah Phillips - Coraline Jones (Coraline) *Scud - Alpha (Up) *Barrel of Monkeys - Snowgies (Frozen Fever) *Etch - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Lenny - Fear (Inside Out) *Bo Peep's Sheep - themselves *Mr. Shark - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Mr. Spell - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *RC - Maximus (Tangled) *Robot - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rocky Gibraltar - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Snake - Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Troll Dolls - Minions (Despicable Me) *Hockey Punk - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Mice and Birds (Cinderella) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Gus (Cinderella) *Combat Carl - James (Thomas and Friends) *Baby Face - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Ducky - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Frog - Theo/Turbo (Turbo) *Hand-in-the-Box - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)/Kyle the Boov (Home) *Jingle Joe - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Legs - Sally Finklestein (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Rockmobile - Wo Hop (Kung Fu Panda Holiday) *Roller Bob - Magic Carpet (Aladdin) *Walking Car - Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit) *Burned Rag Doll - Unikitty (The Lego Movie) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Grug Crood (The Croods) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Fish and Shoe the Boxtroll (The Boxtrolls) *Sally Doll - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Scenes *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 3 - The Staff Meeting *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 4 - "The Perfect Presents" Part 1/"Promsied Land" *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 5 - "The Perfect Presents" Part 2 *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 6 - Jimmy, the Space Ranger Part 1 *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 7 - Jimmy, the Space Ranger Part 2 *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 8 - "Strange Things" *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 9 - Timmy and Jimmy Fight *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 10 - Snotty Boy (Gideon) *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 11 - What Will Jamie (Leo) Pick?/A Boy Accused *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 12 - Lost at the Gas Station *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 13 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 14 - Jimmy Meets the Mice *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 15 - At Snotty Boy's (Gideon's) House *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 16 - Playtime with Snotty Boy (Gideon) *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 17 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 18 - Jimmy's Arm Bandage *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 19 - Snotty's (Gideon's) to Jamie's (Leo's) *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 20 - The Big One *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 21 - "Somewhere" *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 22 - "Jimmy, I Can't Do This Without You" *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 23 - Timmy Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 24 - 'Play Nice!' *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 25 - The Chase *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 26 - Rocket Power *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 27 - Christmas in Jamie's (Leo's) House/"Together Again" *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 28 - End Credits Movie used: *Toy Story (1995) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Fairly OddParents (2001) *Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002) *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996) *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Tinker Bell (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) *VeggieTales (1993) *VeggieTales on TV (2006) *VeggieTales in the House (2014) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Bee Movie (2007) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Barnyard (2006) *Back at the Barnyard (2007) *Coraline (2009) *Up (2009) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Inside Out (2015) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Pinocchio (1940) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled Ever After (2012) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) *Sesame Street (1969) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *Thomas the Tank Engine (1984) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Thomas and Friends (2004) *Pokémon (1997) *DuckTales (1987) *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *House of Mouse (2001) *Turbo (2013) *Wander Over Yonder (2013) *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (2010) *Home (2015) *The Croods (2013) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin: The Series (1994) *Wabbit (2015) *The Lego Movie (2014) *The Boxtrolls (2014) Trivia Category:JimmyandFriends Category:Movie spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:G Rated Films Category:Toy Story